


Do You Want Guys To Piss On You Too?

by Vivian_DarkbI00m



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: wrestlingkink, M/M, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_DarkbI00m/pseuds/Vivian_DarkbI00m
Summary: Just a short little pervy Ambrollins romp. Seth's watching some porn, Dean gets curious and hard, and things happen from there! This get wet and messy, just the way I like it. I'm tellin' you guys, any combo of The Shield + watersports = WIN WIN WIN. So here's a contribution of mine. I hope you all enjoy it!





	Do You Want Guys To Piss On You Too?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neffectual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/gifts), [SpaMightWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaMightWrite/gifts).



Seth's jacking off to videos of chicks pissing on guys and Dean walks in on him and asks him "Do you want girls to piss on you?" Seth casually says yeah, still watching the video and not bothering to look up at Dean. Dean walks closer to him and starts stroking his cock through his jeans and slyly asks Seth "What about guys?" "What about them?" "Do you want guys to piss on you too?" Seth looks up and notices that Dean's hard and he starts blushing a deep crimson and whispers, barely audible, a yes. Dean advances and says "Tell me, say it." Seth finally manages to squeak out "please piss all over me Dean"

"I'm not usually into dudes, but I can make an exception for such a pretty boy like you, Seth... I'm gonna need you to do something for me though."

"Please Dean I'll do anything, you have no idea how much I've imagined this." "You fucking slut. I'm gonna need you to tell me all about your slutty little cunt. How much you need my piss all over you and especially in your cunt. And I'll give it all to you, I'll even fuck your tight little cunt, but you need to beg for it." Seth blushes even more and bites his lip. "Dean please fuck my cunt. I want you to fuck my slutty cunt. I need you to. I need your piss, all over me, and in my mouth, but I really really want it in my cunt. Mark me and fill my cunt with your piss and cum please pretty please Dean, I need it."

"Mmm, that's my pretty little piss cunt. You're such a slut for me Seth, you'd let me do absolutely anything to you and you'd absolutely fucking love every second of it. Does my hot piss feel good deep inside you baby? Fill you up nice and full like the little whore you are? I think you're good and filled enough for me to fuck all that hot piss out of you and replace it with my fucking seed."

Seth whimpers, shakes his ass towards Dean, already dripping yellow out of his little pucker. Dean, forceful as he is, plunged his hard cock into Seth's waiting, already dripping hole. They feel the hot piss slosh around inside of Seth's cavity and Seth is already to burst just grinding against the bed. Thankfully they put plastic sheets on the bed for easy clean-up...

"Take this piss cock in your slutty ass Sethy, oh I know how much you love it.... oh fuck yeah you're even hornier for it than I thought... keep impaling yourself on my dick, oh god yeah I love watching all the piss spill out every time your cock slips out Seth." Dean cooed in his most evil voice.

"I'm fucking cumming Seth, get ready for a nice piss and cum mix in your cunt slut!" Seth can only grunt in response as he nears his own climax without Dean even touching his cock at all.

Dean spills his seed deep in Seth's cunt, and pulls out to take in the fucking beautiful view of Dean's piss and cum just pouring and dripping out of Seth's well-abused asshole.  
"Clean that up." Dean sternly says, smirk on his face, as his slutty boy Seth complies. Seth drags his tongue through the puddle of piss and cum and moans while he licks and sucks every drop up into his waiting mouth, then smiles up at Dean.

"Good little slut, my piss and cum all over you and your mouth and pretty little cunt, just like you wanted."

Dean captures Seth's lips with his own, tasting his own seed and piss, reaching down to give Seth's cock some much needed relief, not taking long to reach his own climax, spurting and dribbling all over Dean's abs and coating his fingers.

Seth eagerly starts licking up all of his own cum, sucking on Dean's fingers to clean them and sliding his tongue across Dean's hard abs.

"Fuck, you're an amazing little minx, aren't you?" Dean smiles, especially enjoying figuring out that they have quite the same fetish and quite the same insatiable, constantly horny sex drive around each other.

For once, thank god for long travels on the road for WWE.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any other ideas for watersports related stories! As you can see my by uploads I adore Jay White and David Finlay, but The Shield boys really get me going too. But I'm willing to consider any and all ideas and characters! <3 (even outside of the idea of watersports, maybe! ;) )


End file.
